


patience

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [24]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't know what to expect as his surprise, because this is <i>Kisumi</i>, and literally anything could happen as soon as he walks in the door to Kisumi's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> drunken porn writing is back! sorta. i mean i tried, i haven't written **proper** porn since the end of 2015 with a few exceptions that were barely considered attempts. ANYWAY. so this is what came out of this weekend's drunken porn writing session and it is completely and entirely dedicated to my porn writing partner in crime, iska. thanks 4 being the best. ❤

_come over 2nite. got a surprise 4 u. well its for the both of us but surprise for u_.

 

Makoto frowns and can’t help but laugh at the text message he’s reading, though he has no idea what kind of surprise this is. Normally you wouldn’t, which is why they’re called surprises to begin with—but it’s Kisumi. With him, anything is possible. And even the _impossible_ is possible, however that works.

So it’s safe to assume Makoto makes his way over to Kisumi’s place slightly worried, maybe also a _little_ curious. He’s tempted to text Haruka and ask if he might have a clue as to what the hell might be waiting Makoto at Kisumi’s apartment, but Makoto knows Haruka wouldn’t dignify him with a serious answer.

‘Probably sex toys,’ he imagines Haruka saying, and Makoto nearly snorts at his own imagination.

He nearly chokes on his own saliva when Kisumi greets him into his apartment, and shamelessly introduces him to his surprise. Which, of course with Makoto’s luck, is a collection of—

“Sex toys,” Makoto says in disbelief. “… is what I’m looking at. Right?”

Kisumi nods enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

“So… what exactly _is_ the surprise? Just the toys?”

“Well, no, silly,” Kisumi replies and shoves Makoto further inside the bedroom and closer to the bed where Kisumi’s so neatly lined up various sex toys. “Obviously we’re gonna use them. That is, of course, if you want to.”

If he’s to be completely honest with himself, Makoto finds them all terrifying. Having that dark blue dildo shoved up his ass? He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to walk for _weeks_ afterwards because of its size. There’s even anal beads amidst everything, and Makoto barely resists shuddering at the sight.

“Are you saying I’m gonna use your toys?” Makoto feel the need to ask. Kisumi smiles sweetly for approximately two seconds before there’s a glint in his eye, and oh _no_.

Makoto should probably run.

“Yes,” Kisumi murmurs as he drapes an arm around Makoto’s shoulders, pulling him close. “On me.”

… or not? Suddenly Makoto doesn’t know _what_ to think, as everything he’s thought up until this point has been proven wrong, except for the fact that sex toys would be involved. Just not in the way he thought.

“You want me to use _your_ toys,” Makoto says slowly, again to confirm what he cannot believe he just heard, “on _you_.”

Kisumi actually laughs this time, and he returns his arm to himself, only to cross both of them over his chest. “Yes, Makoto. Why is this so difficult to understand?”

It isn’t that it’s difficult to understand, rather, difficult to _believe_. For what reason? Kisumi could just use these toys himself, _on_ himself. Though, upon further thought, Makoto realises that it’s probably a _little_ more exciting to have someone else do the work for him.

And he finds himself realising he might actually be interested in using them on Kisumi, too. He side-eyes the cockring on the bed, and the corners of his lips twitch a little. He turns to meet Kisumi, placing a hand on Kisumi’s hip and lightly thrumming his fingers. “I understand perfectly,” he says, “and I’m more than willing to assist you. On one condition.”

Kisumi raises his eyebrows in surprise. “And what’s that?”

“Please don’t say you want me to use those anal beads on you. Too weird for me.”

“Oh,” Kisumi says, and smiles, shaking his head. “No. Not this time.”

“Not _this_ —“

He doesn’t have time to say anything else before Kisumi throws his arms around Makoto’s neck and backs him up against the wall. Makoto’s quick to reciprocate the kisses, and he not-so-discreetly raises his leg to brush his thigh up against Kisumi’s erection. It’s there alright, and probably has been for a while.

“Kisumi,” he says in a low voice, “you’re really impatient, huh.”

“I am. Don’t be a dick and leave me like this.”

Somehow, Makoto gets the feeling Kisumi’s had that happen at least once before with how he actually has to _say_ it, and he feels bad.

Kisumi seems very eager to get out of his clothes, and Makoto’s more than willing to help him with it, because if there’s something he cannot get enough of, it’s seeing Kisumi’s body. Thankfully, Kisumi isn’t embarrassed to show himself like this, without a single thread on his body, and Makoto’s learnt over time that it’s _okay_ for him to look. Maybe because he doesn’t actually stare, and Kisumi knows he doesn’t.

“Wait,” Kisumi says as he unashamedly stretches out over his entire bed to reach into a nightstand drawer, “here.”

Makoto catches the little bottle of lube from him, and can’t help but grin. He’s still in disbelief, but the excitement is slowly taking over, thankfully.

“Do I just get to pick whatever?”

“Yeah.”

He can tell Kisumi’s impatient with how hurried and short his responses are, and maybe it’s just because he’s hung out with Sousuke a lot recently, but it just makes Makoto want to drag out Kisumi’s orgasm a _little_ bit. Just a little.

“Can I make it a surprise?” he asks.

“Er, sure?”

Of course he’d be taken aback by that; Kisumi probably didn’t even expect Makoto to be in on it to begin with. It wasn’t as if he was _against_ it, just shocked by the proposal. Now that it’s really gotten to sink in and he’s literally free to choose whatever he wants to use on Kisumi, how _could_ he say no?

“Turn around, then,” Makoto says. “So you can’t see what I pick.”

Kisumi snorts at him, and does as he’s told. He groans in what sounds like relief. “I could get off on the friction this duvet provides me with. I wouldn’t even care that I have to change my bedsheets afterwards.”

“Then why am I here to begin with?” Makoto asks with a smile Kisumi can’t see anyway. _God_ , does he enjoy this view of Kisumi’s ass right in front of him. He knows he’s here to just use the sex toys, but he’s very much tempted to ditch the toys and instead use his hands and mouth to give Kisumi what he’s apparently wanted for several hours.

“I said I _could_ , not that I’d actually do it. Just… hurry up, okay?”

So Makoto picks up the semi-transparent cockring, and chooses the medium sized dildo. He wonders to himself how much all of this must’ve cost Kisumi, and how he’d bought all of this with a straight face and no shame.

He pops the bottle open to slick his fingers in lube, and then uses an index finger to slowly prod at Kisumi’s asshole.

“Oh _jesus_ ,” Kisumi mildly exclaims. “I was _not_ prepared for that.”

Makoto laughs. “Sorry.”

He continues fingering Kisumi to stretch him out a bit, knowing that there’s no way in hell the dildo he’s chosen will fit as Kisumi is right now. But he takes his time, increases to two fingers after a while, which Kisumi certainly seems to appreciate with the muffled sounds he’s making into the pillow.

“Can you actually breathe?” Makoto laughs, and he sees Kisumi nod fervently, probably as a sign for Makoto to continue, to not stop with what he’s doing. So he doesn’t, and Kisumi in return fucks down on Makoto’s fingers as Makoto keeps going, occasionally hitting Kisumi’s prostate and making him utter something between a yelp and a moan.

He takes out his fingers and wipes them on the duvet before he picks up the dildo and slathers it in lube. Even though he’s pretty sure Kisumi’s more than capable of taking this dildo up his ass, he wants to make it as painless as possible, given what _other_ toy Makoto’s chosen to make things a lot more… _interesting_ for Kisumi.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Kisumi gasps loudly as the dildo slowly slides in. Makoto watches in slight fascination, feeling himself get hard. He keeps the cockring by his other hand on the bed, ready to use it any time soon, just to make sure Kisumi won’t actually _come_.

Kisumi ruts back against the dildo like he had Makoto’s fingers not too long ago, and Makoto takes the cockring in hand to slide it in under Kisumi and over his cock. Kisumi flinches, but doesn’t pull away, and then Makoto hears him _laugh_ , of all things.

“You dirty bastard,” Kisumi mumbles. “I knew you had it in you.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

“This is one of the things you should let me _know_ , Makoto.”

 _Well then it wouldn’t be a surprise_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say. Instead, he goes back to what he was doing; one hand on the dildo and one hand on the cockring to make sure it stays in place. It feels a little weird for him to press himself up against Kisumi like this and not be naked like Kisumi is, but since this is about getting _Kisumi_ off, Makoto doesn’t really have much of a choice.

And even if he _could_ take his clothes off, he’s pretty sure he’d just fuck Kisumi right then and there, which definitely isn’t the point of this. Much like how he hadn’t been allowed to let Kisumi come by his hands—or fingers, really—or mouth. Sure, it’s probably hard on Kisumi being in this situation, but it isn’t as if it’s a walk in the park for Makoto, either.

Makoto lets his hand slide from the cockring further up to have his fingers wrap around Kisumi’s cock instead, jerking him at a painfully slow pace and occasionally running his thumb over the slit, smearing precum over the entire cock. Kisumi whines and moans breathily as he fucks back against the dildo, and when he says Makoto’s name, Makoto nearly stops, but instead just bits the inside of his cheek.

“Makoto,” Kisumi hisses. “Get rid of the dildo. I know I said I wanted you to get me off with toys, but fuck—I can’t do it. I want you.”

He hisses lowly in his throat, and it takes Makoto a lot of self-restraint to actually get out of his clothes proper instead of just half-assedly pulling his trousers and boxers down, and fucking Kisumi that way. He’s only had sex with his socks still on _once_ , and he still regrets not just having kicked them off because it wouldn’t even be that much effort.

“Kisumi, do you have a con—“

“I don’t care, Makoto. I know you don’t have any weird diseases, and you know I don’t, either, as hard as _some_ may find hard to believe. Just _go_. Fuck me. Get me off, I’m so close you have no idea.”

Laughter threatens to bubble up within him again when he thinks about the thing that’s preventing Kisumi from coming, but he swallows it down, and just does as he’s told after finally getting his own cock lubed up. Kisumi screams into his pillow in sheer pleasure when Makoto slowly pushes his cock inside, and he’s almost about to do the same thing as Kisumi, but refrains. Mostly because he doesn’t have a pillow of his own.

He sets a slow pace with hard thrusts, and Kisumi keeps whining in impatience at him, probably really close to coming. The cockring is _still_ on, securely around the base of Kisumi’s cock, so it isn’t as if he can come whenever he wants to unless he takes it off himself. But Kisumi’s hands are both grasping desperately at the sheets, so Makoto knows he won’t be trying to take the cockring off to come.

“Mako—Makoto,” Kisumi says, “harder. I know you’re capable of it.”

So he does thrust harder, and Kisumi screams again. The fact that none of his neighbours have come to complain yet surprises Makoto, but it’s also a relief. People should definitely be home now considering it’s around dinnertime on a weekday, but all the better if they _don’t_ show up, because Makoto certainly wouldn’t appreciate being interrupted when he’s in the middle of fucking Kisumi into the mattress.

When Kisumi’s whines get almost unbearable—which would normally be unheard of—Makoto pulls out, and before Kisumi has a chance to complain, he pulls Kisumi up by the hips so he’s standing on all fours instead, and Makoto climbs onto the mattress to stand on his knees. It’s a bit wobbly for having stood up for a bit, but he quickly regains his balance.

“So you won’t get any friction from the mattress,” Makoto says in a sweet voice that has Kisumi snorting.

“Funny.”

Makoto slams into him again, hands on Kisumi’s hips and fingernails nearly digging small crescents into the skin. Finally, at least to Kisumi, Makoto takes the cockring off and discards it to the side of them, and lets Kisumi come roughly at the same time as himself. He’s already pretty much completely spent, and imagines Kisumi must be in a similar state as he collapses down onto the mattress instantly after coming, breathing heavily as he comes down from his post-sex high.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Kisumi breathes. “I knew this was a great idea. I’m glad you went along with it.”

Makoto hums as he lies down next to Kisumi, wiping him off with a t-shirt Makoto’s probably going to leave there that evening and throw in the washer. It’s a good thing they have pretty much the same size, so they can actually borrow each other’s clothes.

“Yeah. I’m glad, too, even though I was a bit sceptic at first.”

“Healthy scepticism, as Sousuke would put it.”

Makoto laughs. “With you? God yeah.”

Kisumi lies on his side instead, letting his fingers trail down Makoto’s shoulder and arm. “And next time it’ll be your turn.”

“What?!”

“Kidding. Unless you want to.”

Makoto slowly exhales, and looks up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe you’re making me consider this.”

“God, I love you.”

He snorts. “Oh, I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [dumblr](http://radiodread.tumblr.com)


End file.
